


Any Dream Will Do

by quaid_poppinjack



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Gift Fic, bible randomness, blame it on anthony J crowley, good omens crack, my joseph will always be Donny Osmond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 15:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quaid_poppinjack/pseuds/quaid_poppinjack
Summary: Crowley's got a multicolored coat for sale to the right target. Such a minor temptation couldn't cause too much trouble. Right? RIGHT?
Kudos: 5





	Any Dream Will Do

**Author's Note:**

> I blame my sister for this, and I know at some point she will be reading it here so HI THERE. I BLAME YOU FOR THIS TOMFOOLERY.

Within the exhilarating disorder and chatter of the crowded market, Crowley watched, assessing, as a man approached his table of goods. The man appeared wealthy enough, a good target, Crowley decided. 

He slid his fingertips slow along the fabric's grain. “Such rare dyes,” Crowley said to the man. “Be a fitting gift for someone beloved.”

“I don't know,” the man said, but he'd already curled his hand around a fold of the coat's fabric, the crimson and violet peeking out between his thick fingers. 

Crowley lifted the coat from the table so it would drape attractively. “That son of yours, Joseph, was it? He'd look quite fetching in a garment such as this,” he coaxed. 

“Yes, yes he would,” the man said and nodded slow, his eyes growing eager. “I'll take it.” 

His temptation complete, Crowley couldn't resist his pleased smile and wondered what mischief such a coat of many colors might cause, with it's red and yellow and green and brown and scarlet and black and ochre and peach...


End file.
